Let's go
by The Dreamer of the Words
Summary: AU Story: School is over,summer has started and Sherlock is bored. He wants to tell John he loves him...in the middle of the night!


**A/n: **Sorry if there´s any mistake.

Disclaimer:I don´t own Sherlock (obviously)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sherlock knew John Hamish Watson since high school, just a few years ago. He is his best friend (Until that night, hopefully).That blonde teenager shorter than the average decided to talk to the high functioning sociopath the first day of class. The first second he looked at that nerdy boy, he deduced everything, from how much he cared about his future to how much he liked jumpers. And then he fell in love with that "straight" man.

He was walking to John´s house in the middle of the night. He had noticed that "sentiment" months ago, but tried to ignore it, without success. John was slower. But it was quite easy to see. Dilated pupils, in both. They both like each other's companion. Obviously. Plus, John had been nervous around him for the last weeks. Human error, he would had said some time ago, but now that he felt the same way…now was different. And that night he had a plan for both.

Also, about a week ago, they had finished high school. John got excellent grades and Sherlock, not so much. "It´s boring" he said. Actually the only reason to go to that place was John. Now that summer started, Sherlock decided to tell John that he loved him and also take him for his own those months, if all worked well. First a text. "John come out. I´m outside-SH."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John woke up because of a text. It was from Sherlock. First he thought why the hell Sherlock was texting him at that hours. Then he read the text. "Outside?!" He looked through the window of his room. For a split of second all about Sherlock hypnotized him. He was just standing there, waiting. After thinking a little he replied the text:

What are you doing here?-JW

Waiting for you to come out. I thought I was clear-SH

Is this an experiment or something?-JW

No it isn´t. I want to tell you something important .And prepare a bag with clothes-SH

Or not, doesn´t matter-SH

John lost his breathe for moments. Why did Sherlock wanted him to prepare a bag? What was so important he came to his house in the night? Did he noticed what John felt? John would be so embarrassed. Like that he dressed quickly and went downstairs, his family was taking care of Harry in the hospital because of an accident caused by alcohol. Now he was outside in the street with Sherlock.

-What´s so important you have to come here?-John asked. It was cold and he wanted to get again in bed. He wouldn´t have mind get out of it if it was someone else.

-I wanted to say I…-Sherlock ran out of words. He wanted to say "I love you, let´s scape together tonight" but because that wasn´t working he changed the sentence- I don´t want to be your best friend anymore…-and suddenly John interrupted that screaming

-What?! You just came here for that?!-and he turned back with a little tear.

-My god! John! I didn´t meant that!- he never thought that it will be that difficult.

-I know what you meant!-John said almost sobbing.

-John, you idiot, let me finish! I LOVE YOU!-and Sherlock almost faint after saying that.

-Excuse me?-John said turning around again.

-You have heard me. I love you and I came for that. And to take you with me on a trip.-Now both were blushing.

-Really? I think I love you too. Wait, a trip?-John asked. Sherlock thought John was slower than usual. Was it because it was one in the morning? Well, at least he admitted he loved him back. "Now" he thought "What do people who love each other? Oh right, they kiss". So Sherlock walked a few steps closer to John and in a quick movement, there was not distance between them …and their lips.

John didn´t know what was happening (again) but it felt wonderful. Sherlock´s lips were soft and delicious.

Moments later, they looked at each other.

-What does this means?-John asked, still confused.

-That you are coming with me?-Sherlock asked back.

-But where are you going? Why do you want me to go?-

-Well, school is over, I am bored, I want to travel but not alone. I knew you were at home alone and I couldn´t ignore the fact that I love you, so I came here to take you with me, just this vacations. About where are we going, I don't know. Wherever you want.

John thought it was a dream, Sherlock had just kissed him and tell him he was in he wanted to scape with him for two months. Together. He didn´t care if he had clothes or answered

-Let´s go

They took each other hand and the first train out of London.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: **This is my first Johnlock fanfic plus english is not my first language. Let me know what you think

(+Happy Birthday MythoBoy)


End file.
